La vie rêvée
by loufoka
Summary: [FIC FINIE] Alors, vilà, c'est ma première fic [un drôle de délire !] donc, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, elles sont toutes les bienvenues ! Alors, celui ke vous z'attendez tous lol ! le ti résumé : Et si, ce matin,
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : ben euh, nan, j'avoue, c'est pas moi ki ai créé tous ces personnages ! c'est JK Rowling !

Le ti résumé : Et si, ce matin, le jour de ses 11 ans, Harry Potter connaît déjà out de la magie ? Et si les Dursley étaient des sorciers ? Et si...

Note : ben, comme je l'ai dis dans le résumé, c'est ma première fic alors ... Bon, je tiens à vous mettre en garde que, comment dire ? ... cette fic est un peu déjanté je dirais ! (mais après tout, à vous de juger !)

Re-note : désolé si ça fait "bloc", mais vu ke c'était ma première fic, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la mise en page sur fanfic !

Re-re-note : (vi, z'aime bien les notes ! lol !) juste pour vous dire : ... bon courage ! lol !

**_Chapitre 1 _**:

"Toc, toc, toc"... le bruit si familier de la tante Pétunia qui cogne à la porte de son placard parvint aux oreilles de Harry. Il émit un léger grognement mais se ravisa de dire quoi que ce soit. Entendre les cris perçant de la tante Pétunia dès le lever n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes, les posa sur son nez et se gratta le crâne tout en se redressant. Encore endormi, comme à son habitude en sortant du placard, il s'appuya contre la porte pour l'ouvrir et ... BOOM. Sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, Harry se retrouva face contre terre, les pieds enchevêtrés dans ses draps et ses lunettes de travers sur son nez. Il essaya alors tant bien que mal de se redresser et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui. Ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit parfaitement réveillé.

Autour de lui, le minuscule placard dans lequel il avait l'habitude de dormir s'était transformé en une chambre aux mûrs couvert d'un papier peint bleu ciel. Une grande armoire ainsi qu'un bureau avaient remplacés les petites étagères sur lesquelles il avait pour habitude de disposer ses affaires. Et à la place du matelas miteux sur lequel il dormait, se trouvait un accueillant petit lit. Toujours debout à côté de son lit, il n'avait pas remarqué la malle remplie d'objets plus bizarre les uns que les autres. Elle trônait juste en dessous de la fenêtre de ... SA chambre.

Il commença à s'avancer vers cette drôle de malle pourtant familière, lorsque soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer une tante Pétunia à l'air grognon. Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire à sa tante qu'il n'y était pour rien dans l'apparition de cette chambre au moment où elle marmonna : "Rrrah, fichue porte ! Il faut que je demande à l'oncle Vernon de la réparer !" puis d'ajouter aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres : "Ah, Harry, mon chéri, tu es levé, je commençais à en douter !". Elle s'approcha de lui. Harry, méfiant recula d'un pas mais elle le retint par les épaules et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Sous le choc, il ne prononça pas mots et resta bouche bée au milieu de la chambre tandis que tante Pétunia ouvrait les rideaux et lançait un : "Tu peux descendre mon Harrynouchet, le déjeuner est prêt !". Le déjeuner ? Mais quelle heure était-il ? Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet : une heure moins le quart de l'après-midi ? Harry n'en revenait pas ; d'habitude, les Dursley ne le laissaient jamais dormir autant ! Il réussit à bégayer un "d'accord, je m'habille et je descends". La tante Pétunia acquiesça puis sortie de la chambre. Harry l'entendit descendre les escaliers, il n'avait toujours pas bougé du milieu de la pièce ! Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui se cachait sous la gentillesse de sa tante. Elle qui était détestable avec lui et ce, il y avait seulement hier. Il rêvait probablement. A ses dires, il se pinça la cuisse : "Aïe ! ça fait mal !" s'exclama-t-il. Et bien non, il ne rêvait pas mais il décida de s'habiller et de descendre à la cuisine pour vérifier tout cela.

Traversant le couloir, lequel embaumant la bonne cuisine, il entendit le murmure d'une discussion entre l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia mêlée à des bruits bizarres. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la cuisine, il entendit un très lointain "Bonjour mon garçon, bien dormi ?" de l'oncle Vernon car, outre l'amabilité de ce dernier, ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux le stupéfia.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 _**:

"Harry, ouh ouh ? Tu vas bien ? Tu nous entends ?". C'était son oncle et sa tante qui agitaient frénétiquement leurs mains devant ses yeux pour lui capter l'attention. Harry encore abasourdit par ce qu'il voyait hocha la tête tel un pantin.

"Et bien, tu nous as fait une frayeur !" s'exclama l'oncle Vernon

"Oh que oui ! renchérit la tante Pétunia, nous avons cru que tu allais t'évanouir !"

"Non, non, ça va, je vais bien, je vous assure", articula Harry qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait.

Car, en effet, le spectacle auquel il assistait était des plus étrange, surtout de la part des Dursley. Au dessus de l'évier, une éponge nettoyait toute seule les ustensiles ayant servis à préparer le déjeuner et autres mets, le balai frottait le sol pour enlever les miettes de sous la table, l'oncle Vernon tenait dans ses mains potelées la Gazette du Sorcier et la baguette magique de la tante Pétunia remuait quelque chose qui semblait être de la pâte à gâteau (mais Harry ne put s'attarder dessus car sa tante se précipita devant pour cacher la dite casserole). Toujours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, Harry alla finalement s'asseoir mais il restait perplexe sur ce qu'il se passait. Il en allait même jusqu'à se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête (c'était-il cogné contre la porte de son placard pendant qu'il dormait, entraînant la perte de quelques neurones ?) ou pire encore, s'il n'était pas passé dans une dimension parallèle de laquelle il ne pourrait jamais revenir. Son oncle et sa tante, faire de la magie ? C'était inimaginable. Et pourtant, il semblait que cela était vrai. Tante Pétunia déposa une part de tarte à la citrouille dans l'assiette de Harry (enfin, "déposer" était un mot faible, "faire apparaître" était plus adapté !). Il n'osa que grignoter son déjeuner tellement il était surpris et pris de cours par ce qu'il voyait tout autour de lui. "Nom d'un chapeau pointu ! Il est déjà deux heures ?" s'écria soudainement tante Pétunia. Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise en entendant cette expression de la bouche de sa tante. Mais au nom de Merlin, que se passait-il ici ? Harry n'en savait absolument rien, mais il s'avoua intérieurement que cela ne lui déplaisait pas car c'était SON monde et qu'il s'y sentait bien (et il ajouta aussitôt :" Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour ! Je devrais mettre une croix dans le calendrier !"). Cependant, il voulut en savoir plus et se décida à poser des questions sur cette situation bien étrange à ses yeux. Tout à ses pensée, Harry ne remarqua pas que la tante Pétunia s'approchait, sa baguette magique pointée sur lui. "Mais ... mais que..." balbutia Harry en sautant de sa chaise prêt à éviter un sort lorsqu'il prit enfin conscience de la chose. Mais ce fut trop tard, sa tante prononça une formule qu'il ne connaissait pas, Harry ferma les yeux et plongea derrière sa chaise (pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit sa baguette ?). Il resta quelque seconde dans cette position avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien. Il se releva juste à temps pour voir son assiette plonger dans l'évier plein de vaisselle. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne remarqua pas l'expression étonnée qui se dessina sur le visage des Dursley. Avant que Harry n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, ceux-ci s'empressèrent de lui ordonner d'aller se doucher et s'habiller plus convenablement que son T-shirt et son short mis à la hâte. Ils attendaient des invités et il était apparemment indispensable que Harry soit présent. Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi et s'exécuta.

Encore sous la douche, tout à ses pensée sur ce changement des plus étonnant et inattendu, il entendit plusieurs craquements qui provenaient de il ne savait où mais qui lui semblaient familiers. Après s'être habillé, il regarda son reflet dans le miroir, il poussa un soupir en essayant vainement de coiffer (plutôt, dompter !) ses cheveux. Puis il finit par descendre les escaliers en se disant que les invités devait être arrivés mais que pourtant, il n'avait pas entendu la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Bizarrement, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la maison. Il s'avança prudemment vers la cuisine pensant que tante Pétunia devait y finir de cuisiner. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de son jeans et y sortit sa baguette magique (il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie, mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver démuni comme tout à l'heure; et en cas de légitime défense ...). Il ouvrit la porte, elle grinça un peu et Harry se figea un instant l'oreille aux aguets. Toujours pas de bruit, vraiment étrange ! Il entra doucement dans la cuisine. Regarda autour de lui, et ce qu'il vit du côté du salon lui fit froncer les sourcils (et il se dit que décidemment, il s'en passait des choses quand il mettait les pieds dans cette cuisine !).


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3 _**:

Une dizaine de personnes, accroupie derrière le canapé et le fauteuil, fixait la porte du salon. On pouvait sentir qu'une certaine impatiente planait dans l'air. Harry les voyait de dos : ils avaient tous la tête encapuchonnée dans une cape recouverte de suie (c'était donc cela les craquements ! Ils ont tous utilisés la poudre de cheminette !). Harry se douta que cet étrange rassemblement était celui de sorciers et que visiblement, c'était lui que tous attendaient. Et il ne put résister : il s'avança doucement vers la première cape qui se présentait et chuchota :

"Qui est-ce que vous attendez comme ça ?"

"Et bien, c'est Harry, quelle question ? murmura un sorcier en se retournant furtivement vers lui. Et chut, Il ne va pas tarder à arriver, baisse toi pour ne pas te faire voir !" ajouta-t-il d'un ton quelque peu irrité.

Le sorcier secoua la tête l'air scandalisé et soudain s'immobilisa. Il se tourna alors lentement vers Harry, laissa échapper un cri de stupeur et se leva brusquement en se décapuchonnant et en criant : "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !". S'en suivit alors des tas d'autres "joyeux anniversaire" sortis d'un peu partout autour de Harry. Son anniversaire, comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il se redressa, un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Et réalisant soudain qui était autour de lui, il porta ses mains à sa bouche pour retenir son cri. Tout le monde était là : la famille Weasley et Granger dont faisaient partis ces deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et ... Rogue (?), Remus Lupin ainsi que Sirius Black son parrain et enfin, Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, son école de sorcier. Bien que cela fut étrange, toutes ces personnes étaient là pour lui, pour son anniversaire et c'était tout simplement magique. Harry se précipita dans les bras de son parrain puis ceux de ses meilleurs amis et alla chaleureusement dire bonjour aux autres invités(sauf Rogue malgré qu'il affiche un sourire radieux qui n'était pas simulé !). Étant porté par une allégresse indéfinissable, il en oublia de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il se passait. Tante Pétunia fit apparaître des gâteaux de toutes les couleurs à l'air appétissant ainsi que plein d'autres mets (dragées surprise, Chocogrenouilles, fizwizbiz ...) et autant de boissons (jus de citrouilles, thé divers...). L'après-midi se passa merveilleusement : les éclats de rire fusaient, les gâteaux et jus de citrouille diminuaient à une vitesse fulgurante et les conversations allaient bon train. Harry ne se souciait plus de rien à présent. Sauf lorsque les cadeaux apparurent : il y en avait une quarantaine au moins. Tout en les déballant (il venait juste d'ouvrir un énorme paquet qui contenait un paquet, qui contenait un paquet qui contenait un paquet, qui ... jusqu'à avoir un paquet de la taille d'un écrin à bijou qui contenait un bracelet Senbon :"avec ce bracelet, fini vos problème d'odeur, vous sentirez comme une fleur" offert par Fred et George, les jumeaux farceurs des Weasley !), Harry pensa alors à l'expression que Dudley aurait eu si ... Dudley ? Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry avait complètement oublié son "cher" cousin. Vraiment étonnant de sa part vu que chaque jour auparavant, celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour le courser à travers le jardin et les rues ! Il se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Alors après avoir ouvert tous ces cadeaux (maintenant, il aurait pu tapisser les mûrs de sa chambre avec les différents papiers cadeaux qui envahissaient le sol du salon !), il rejoignit tante Pétunia qui était en grande conversation avec Mrs Weasley à propos du Balaitout (un balai magique tout récemment sorti et qui, il paraîtrait, ferait des miracles !). Voyant arriver son neveu, tante Pétunia lui demanda si la petite surprise lui plaisait. Harry assura que oui et il se jeta à l'eau et dit :

"Tante Pétunia, où ... où est-ce que se trouve Dudley ?"

"Dudley ? Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, il n'a rien à faire dans cette maison et tu le sais bien !" répondit tante Pétunia d'un ton amer.

"Mais, comment ça ? Normalement, il..., Harry cherchait ses mots, vous... oncle Vernon et toi... enfin, c'est votre fils et vous l'adorer en temps normal ?"

"QUOI ? s'écria sa tante, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Dans une autre dimension oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle marqua une pose et dans de grands gestes énervés, elle s'offusqua : "Dudley est la honte de la famille ! Un cracmol dans la famille, tu te rends compte ? Et notre propre fils en plus ! Il est très bien là où il est ! Dans le garage, entre la poubelle et l'étagère à confiture, c'est déjà très bien ! Et ne parlons plus de lui, il va gâcher la fin de ta petite fête ! Allez ouste, file rejoindre tes amis !" ajouta t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron et leur demanda de le suivre dans sa chambre. Une fois là-haut, Harry leur raconta ce que sa tante lui avait dit. A son grand étonnement, ses deux amis n'eurent pas l'air surpris et ils approuvèrent même tante Pétunia. Harry ne compris pas tout de suite, il crut qu'ils leur faisaient une blague mais en voyant leurs têtes, il sut que Ron et Hermione disaient vrai. Comment pouvait-il en être ainsi ? Bien qu'il ne supporte pas Dudley, il ne voulait pas qu'il subisse ce que lui avait subi. Et il avait pensé que ses amis le comprendraient mais il se trompait lourdement. Déçu, il n'osa dire mot et ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence : "Bon, si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, nous pourrions redescendre ?". Ron acquiesça. Tous deux se levèrent et sortir de la chambre en disant à Harry de les suivre mais il n'en fit rien. Certes, le fait que les Dursley aient radicalement changé de mode de vie lui convenait parfaitement, mais le changement d'attitude de ses amis ne lui allait pas du tout. Il prit alors une décision : il allait descendre voir Dudley dans le garage.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4 _**:

Passant discrètement (il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit et entame avec lui une discussion sans fin!) devant le salon bruyant de conversations, il arriva devant la porte du garage, il l'ouvrit doucement et passa sa tête par la porte. "Dudley ? Tu es là ?" appela Harry. Il eut pour seule réponse le bruit du vent s'engouffrant par la porte de sortie des voitures. Il sentait comme un malaise. Il s'avança alors prudemment. Il mit un pied puis l'autre sur le sol du garage s'attendant à tout instant à ce que quelqu'un lui saute dessus. Devant lui, une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était toute abîmée, la peinture verte turquoise toute écaillée. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'oncle Vernon de négliger sa voiture. Curieux, il examina la voiture de plus près. De l'extérieur, elle paraissait normale mais à l'intérieur, elle était hors du commun : une douzaine de personnes pouvait s'asseoir sans se gêner et le coffre pouvait contenir autant de valises. Tout à son étonnement, il en oublia pourquoi il était descendu dans le garage. Au moment où il fermait doucement le coffre une main s'abattue sur son épaule, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire sursauter et de se coincer les pouces dans la porte du coffre. Il fit alors volte face, ignorant la douleur lancinante de ses doigts, et se retrouva nez à nez avec son cousin Dudley. Celui-ci avait énormément changé : il nageait dans son T-shirt et son pantalon et il avait l'air beaucoup moins bête qu'avant. Il paraissait effrayé (il jetait des regards partout autour de lui). Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'intuition que maintenant, Dudley ne se servirait plus de lui comme un punching-ball.

Désolé de t'avoir fait peur Harry, je croyais que c'était l'autre qui revenait ! s'excusa son cousin. Tu me cherchais ? s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Pas grave ! souffla Harry. Euh oui effectivement, je voudrai te poser quelques questions au sujet de ce... cette situation. Encore hier, tes parents et toi me traitaient comme un moins que rien et aujourd'hui, c'est moi l'enfant roi et toi le raté ! Et vous, les Dursley, les gens les plus "normaux" qu'il soit, vous faîtes de la magie, enfin sauf toi qui est cracmol, et connaissez tous mes proches ? Mes meilleurs amis changent de comportements, Rogue, le professeur qui me hait, vient ici avec un grand sourire..., Harry reprit son souffle. Je ne comprends rien ! Pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ici à la fin ? Parce que bien que maintenant, je pourrai enfin être heureux vu que vous comprenez le monde de la magie, je trouve cela vraim..."

Mais Dudley lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et écouta attentivement. "Quelqu'un arrive" chuchota-t-il. Et il rajouta avant de s'enfoncer dans l'ombre du fond du garage : "Rejoins-moi ce soir à minuit, ici.". Harry voulut répondre, mais la porte du garage s'ouvrit. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ? Nous te cherchions partout !" dit une voix forte. C'était l'oncle Vernon. "Je, euh, cherchais du jus de citrouille." mentit Harry. L'oncle Vernon lui répondit que c'était dans la cuisine qu'il était et lui fit signe de sortir du garage. Harry s'exécuta et retourna dans le salon où les invités poussèrent un "haaaaaaaa" de contentement tandis que son oncle jeta un regard noir vers le fond du garage avant de refermer la porte à clé.

Le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée se passa joyeusement malgré que Harry n'ait de pensées que pour ce qu'il allait découvrir cette nuit et que Ron et Hermione ne lui adressèrent pas la parole. Vînt l'heure des au revoirs et des remerciements. Il était temps pensa Harry car minuit approchait à grands pas. Harry, prétextant une énorme fatigue (car trop d'émotions !), laissa son oncle et sa tante ranger le salon et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et fixa son réveil : 23h21. L'heure approchait. Il éteignit sa lumière pour faire croire qu'il dormait et attendit. 23h34, les Dursley n'étaient toujours pas remontés. 23h46, 23h50, 23h53... toujours personne ne montait. Enfin, à 23h57, Harry entendit les Dursley monter les escaliers, passer devant sa chambre et fermer la porte de la leur. Harry se leva, écouta à sa porte au cas où son oncle et sa tante seraient brusquement ressortis de leur chambre puis il prit sa baguette, ouvrit doucement sa porte, la referma et commença à descendre les marches. Il était quasiment en bas des escaliers lorsque soudain, la marche sur laquelle il venait de poser son pied grinça fortement. Il s'immobilisa, tout ouï. C'est alors qu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un marcher vers l'escalier. Harry sauta les quatre dernières marches et, ne sachant où aller, se dirigea vers le placard sous l'escalier et s'y cacha. Il entendit les escaliers grincer puis l'oncle Vernon demander s'il y avait quelqu'un. Harry s'enfonça profondément dans le placard, plus attentif que jamais. Oncle Vernon était maintenant devant le placard. Il posa sa main sur la poignée. Harry sentait ses joues bouillir. La poignée commença à tourner. Il se recroquevilla à son maximum. La poignée continua à tourner et un déclic retentit signifiant que la porte pouvait être ouverte. Harry retînt son souffle. Et la porte commença à s'entrebâiller doucement. Et ...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5 _**:

A son grand soulagement, tante Pétunia appela oncle Vernon du haut des escaliers. Son oncle protesta qu'il avait entendu du bruit mais sa femme lui dit que c'était dans son imagination. Il lâcha la poignée, ferma la porte et à contre-coeur remonta se coucher. "Ouf, il était moins une ! Si seulement j'avais pensé à prendre ma cape d'invisibilité !" s'exclama Harry. Car en effet,dans sa chambre, au fond de la malle aux drôles d'objets, une chose qui ressemblait à de l'eau attendait qu'on l'utilise. Il sortit prudemment de son placard et se rua en silence sur la porte du garage. Il ne pouvait l'ouvrir (son oncle l'ayant fermée à double tour ! et lui ne pouvant se servir de magie sous peine d'être renvoyé de Poudlard). Il regarda alors dans la boîte à clé mais celle du garage n'y était pas. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte et en espérant qu'il entendrait, dit à Dudley de lui ouvrir. "Alohomora !". Il y eu un déclic et il la porte s'ouvrit. Dudley tira brusquement Harry vers lui et referma la porte.

"Tu es en retard !"

"Tu arrive à faire de la magie ? s'étonna Harry passant outre la réflexion de son cousin, et tu as une baguette en plus ?"

"Oui, j'ai appris à jeter quelque sort grâce à Vitmagic. Ce sont des cours par correspondance pour sorciers débutant ! Et la baguette, c'est une vieille que mon père à bêtement jeté à la poubelle et que j'ai récupéré !" expliqua Dudley.

Dudley l'invita ensuite à le suivre vers les profondeurs du garage. Harry vit alors le matelas miteux sur lequel son cousin dormait : il était effectivement entre la poubelle et l'étagère à confiture. Devant le matelas, une petite caisse retournée servait de table et dessus il y avait un vieux torchon troué en guise de nappe. Un reste de lampe de chevet, seule source de lumière, avait pris place sur le sol froid près de l'étagère. Dudley invita Harry à s'asseoir avec lui sur le petit matelas mais Harry préféra rester debout. "Je vais tenter de t'expliquer la situation que tu trouves si étrange." dit Dudley en tombant lourdement sur son matelas. Mais avant qu'il ne commence son récit, Harry se souvint brusquement d'une chose :

"Cet après-midi, quand je suis venu te voir, tu as évoqué un certain "autre". De qui voulais-tu parlé ?"

"Ah, euh, oui, c'est vrai ! C'est justement ce que je m'apprêtais à t'expliquer, répondit Dudley d'un air sombre. Celui que j'ai appelé l'autre est en fait... il hésita un instant puis continua voyant Harry l'encourager d'un signe de tête. "L'autre", c'est ... c'est le Spectre de la Vengeance !" finit-il par avouer.

Voyant l'expression d'incrédulité qui se dessinait sur le visage de Harry, il continua son explication :

"Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il veut qu'on l'appelle et en fait, il... il te cherche."

"Moi ? fit Harry en se désignant lui même du doigt. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fais, enfin je crois, pour faire venir ce spectre... spectre machin !"

"Spectre de la Vengeance ! corrigea son cousin d'un ton qui lui fit penser à celui de Hermione. Ces spectres n'apparaissent pas sans raison ! Généralement, ce sont des gens que nous connaissions et qui sont maintenant décédés. Ils reviennent de l'au-delà pour se venger de quelque chose et de quelqu'un en particulier ! Personne dans ton entourage n'est mort devant tes yeux ?" interrogea Dudley.

"Biensûr que non ! affirma Harry. Je n'ai aucun proche qui est décé.. mais il s'interrompit brusquement. Cédric Diggory ! souffla-t-il. Mais, c'est impossible, il ne peut vouloir se venger de moi, je ... nous étions amis."

"Il t'en veut forcement pour quelque chose."

Harry, toujours debout face à son cousin, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en proie à une grande réflexion. Pourquoi Cédric lui en voudrait-il ? C'est Voldemort qui l'a tué, pas lui. Mais alors, peut-être lui en veut-il d'être resté en vie, de ne pas l'avoir secourut ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte au bout de quelques minutes que l'atmosphère du garage avait changé, un grand froid y régnait et la lampe de chevet brillait très faiblement. Soudain, un vent glacial se leva dans le garage. Harry voulut saisir sa baguette mais Dudley fut plus rapide que lui et lui jeta un sort d'immobilité. Il se rua ensuite sur Harry et lui enserra les bras sur sa taille tandis qu'une petite tornade apparaissait. Harry essaya de se débattre mais ne parvint pas à se dégager de l'étreinte de son cousin.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang !" cria Harry à l'adresse de son cousin

"Regarde devant toi", lui ordonna une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

Harry détourna la tête pour voir que la petite tornade s'approchait et s'estompait pour laisser entrevoir une silhouette. La tornade se dissipa totalement et Cédric Diggory apparut : il était pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine mais avait l'air furieux et mauvais.

"Enfin je te retrouve, siffla le spectre. Merci Dudley pour ta précieuse aide."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Harry

"Et oui, tout ceci n'était que du cinéma ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que mes parents me laisseraient dormir là où toi tu devrais être, dit Dudley dans un ricanement mauvais. Toute cette mascarade était seulement pour te piéger, pour que l'on puisse enfin se débarrasser de toi !"

Harry s'agita mais ses efforts étaient vain, il ne fit pas bouger un doigt de Dudley qui le tenait fermement. Comment avait-il pu se laisser abuser ? Il aurait dû plus se méfier comme il le pressentait en s'étant réveillé ! Comment allait-il pouvoir échapper au spectre en colère ? Celui-ci s'approcha de Harry en tendant une main vers son coeur.

"Il est à moi ! Ton coeur est à moi ! HAHAHAHAHA", rigola amerment le spectre tout en continuant d'avancer.

Sa main touchait maintenant presque Harry qui se sentait comme happé par un froid si intense. Ce froid qui lui engourdissait l'esprit. La main du spectre effleurait maintenant son torse. Harry n'entendait plus rien sauf une petite voix qui résonnait et appelait "Viens Harry, viens à moi." La voix était si douce, si accueillante... Lorsque soudain, la chaleur le recouvrit peu à peu. Ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua que le spectre avait reculé. Quelqu'un près de la porte semblait vouloir aider Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6 _**:

Harry secoua la tête pour faire fuir les derniers engourdissements qui persistaient et regarda plus attentivement vers la porte : c'était... ROGUE ? Il était vêtu bizarrement, comme Zorro en fait, et brandissait sa baguette magique telle une épée : "Éloigne-toi de Harry sale vermine ! Ou tu goûtera à la douleur que ma baguette inflige !" s'exclama Rogue majestueusement et en faisant de grand moulinet avec sa baguette. Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, étouffa le fou rire qui le gagnait malgré le critique de la situation. "Recule charogne !" continua Rogue. C'est alors que la porte du garage s'ouvrit à la volée et frappa Rogue de plein fouet. Celui-ci tomba tête la première sur la voiture et s'assomma. La personne qui avait ouvert la porte apparut à la lumière du couloir et Harry sut qu'il était sauvé. C'était Dumbledore. Il entra alors dans le garage. Derrière lui, tour à tour, Sirius, Lupin, Ron, Hermione... Toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes à sa fête rentrèrent également dans le garage en enjambant le corps inanimé de Rogue (même son oncle et sa tante était là !).

"C'est bon maintenant, tu peux me lâcher Dudley, tu ne pourras pas leur échapper bien longtemps !" répliqua Harry en voyant la troupe venue à son secours.

Mais Dudley n'en fit rien. Il rigola de plus belle avec le spectre et avec ... la troupe venue le sauver ! Tous riaient à gorge chaude. Harry comprit alors que personne n'était venue pour le sauver mais pour admirer sa chute.

D'une même voix monocorde, la troupe répondit à la question sourde qu'il se posait : pourquoi ? "Tu t'es trop souvent plaint, nous en avons eu assez de tes gémissements, de tes caprices et ton arrogance face à Tu-sais-qui !"

Harry tenta encore une fois de se dégager mais son esprit s'engourdit une nouvelle fois à l'approche du spectre. Le froid l'entoura, il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix l'appeler et dans un dernier souffle, il poussa un "NNNOOOOONNNN" ponctuer par les ricanements des autres.

"NNOOONNNN !" Harry se leva brusquement de son lit en criant. Il manqua de tomber. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout était parfaitement normal, sa chambre n'avait pas bougée. Et les ronflements qu'il entendait indiquaient que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin dormaient paisiblement et profondément. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement : ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! C'est alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement en laissant entrer Rogue. Celui-ci, les bras tendus vers Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres s'approchait de lui en marmonnant : "Viens là mon Harry-chéri que je te fasse des gros poutoux poutoux partout !". Harry poussa alors un hurlement.

"HAAAAA !". Il se redressa de son matelas et se cogna la tête dans la porte de son placard. Il était en sueur. Il prit ses lunettes rapidement et tira la petite chevillette qui lui permettait d'allumer la lumière. Cette fois, il ne rêvait plus, il était bel et bien dans son placard, assis sur son lit. "Quel rêve étrange" se dit-il. "De la magie et puis quoi ! Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu aller chercher ça ! Enfin bref, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus !". Il regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait trois heures du matin. Il allait pouvoir se rendormir. Il éteignit sa lampe, se replongea dans ses draps et se rendormit aussitôt. Le reste de la nuit étant paisible. Et au petit matin, il ne se souvenait plus du tout du rêve qu'il avait fait.

Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que quelques heures plus tard, il apprendrait qu'il était un sorcier qui allait apprendre la magie à Poudlard avec le plus grand directeur que l'école n'ait jamais connu : Albus Dumbledore .


End file.
